Smiley Bone
Smiley Bone is the tallest and least intelligent of the three cousins. Smiley is a very free spirited and curious person. He is always willing to share his happiness, although it sometimes drives people crazy. Smiley is also very loving, and kind. Backround Smiley Bone lived as an orphan on the streets until Phoney got rich. He worked as a poor village idiot and usually helped Phoney with his schemes until he got run out. Fone Bone brought Smiley along primarily to torture Phoney. Out From Boneville Two weeks after being run out of Boneville, Smiley along with his 2 cousin Fone Bone, and Phoney Bone are lost in an uncharted desert. Smiley finds a map and makes Phoney pay him a dollar in order to let him see it. Locust arive and Smiley says how cool they are and the three run. Fone Bone followed his trail of cigars. It can be easily guessed that Smiley also made it into The Valley. Near the end of the book Phoney runs away from Gran'ma Ben's Farm and finds Smiley working as a bartender at the Barrelhaven Tavern. It can also be guessed that when Phoney gave Smiley that dollar earlier in the book he tried to pay for it at the Barrelhaven Tavern but since they don't use money he wound up working there until he can pay of his debt. At the end of the book Fone Bone finds Smiley and the three are reunited at last. The Great Cow Race In the second book, Smiley and Phoney are stirring up trouble. Smiley has been helping Phoney spread a rumor that Gran'ma Ben is too old to win the race and that there is a cow whose odds of winning are 4 to 1, unlike Gran'ma Ben's "100 to 1". Fone Bone soon realizes what Phoney is up to, but doesn't do much to stop it. Meanwhile, Smiley poses as the Mystery Cow, wearing a poorly constucted cow suit and creating a racket with tools in an old shed, making the villagers believe that the Mystery Cow is extremely dangerous. However, Smiley accidentally falls into a ravine full of Rat Creatures, who begin chasing him and Fone Bone, who joins soon after being chased by the Two Rat Creatures. The Bone Chase and the Great Cow Race ultimately collide, and Gran'ma Ben wins. Even though Phoney gained a fair amount, he is unable to pay off the debt he got into when Lucius bet his entire bar on Gran'ma Ben to win. To pay this off, they will do chores and Gran'ma Ben's farm and Lucius's bar until they say so. Later, while reshingling the roof, Smiley then anoys Lucius and accidentally causes him to fall off the roof. He then lights a cigar, and says "It ain't Boneville, but it'll do," Eyes of the Storm Smiley heads off with Lucius and Phoney to Barrelhaven to begin paying off their debts. Along the way, they are attacked by a pack of Rat Creatures, who want Phoney. Smiley is able to get Lucius and the others to escape by making the cows go out of control, eventually going off a cliff into a river, and it begins to rain. Smiley rides on his bango to the bar, as well as annoying the heck out of Lucius and Phoney. When they finally make it to Barrelhaven, Smiley and Phoney are nearly attacked by the furious villagers, but Lucius reminds them that they were warned, and begins his met with Phoney. Phoney and Smiley are instantly losing the bet. Smiley soon starts selling beer to everyone with success, but he is just giving it out. The villagers blow their top and nearly attack them, but when Smiley mentions the dragon, they stop. Phoney instantly manipulates their fear to get astonishing success, claiming to be a "dragonslayer", foreshadowing the events of the fourth book. The Dragonslayer Rock Jaw: Master of the Eastern Border Smiley and Fone Bone are on there way to return Bartleby to the Eastern Mountains and as they are near to the mountains they get attacked by The Two Rat Creatures. Smiley tries reading Moby Dick to bore them to sleep but it seems to have no effect on them however when Fone Bone reads it they fall asleep and he and Smiley run up the mountains leaving Bartleby. The rats catch up to the Bones, they prepare to hurt them but Bartleby jumps on one of the rat creature's head and but when he gets kicked away Smiley furiously throws a bolder on his head and him and Fone Bone start throwing rocks and chase the rats away. Old Man's Cave Ghost Circles Treasure Hunters Crown of Horns Tall Tails In Boneville Smiley and three Bone scouts tell stories around a camp fire with Bartleby. Quest for the Spark Smiley and his cousins do not appear in this book but they are mentioned. Appearance Smiley is much larger than his cousins and has a more promient nose. He usually wears nothing but a small blue top hat with a yellow and a red vest with a black lining. He usually carries around a one-stringed bango. While sneaking into Atheia, Smiley wore a rough orange shirt with a blue acorn-like cap. Relationships Fone Bone: He is Smiley's cousin and friend. Fone Bone doesn't care as much when Smiley is helping Phoney and they work together quite a bit. Phoney Bone: Phoney is his oldest cousin. Smiley usually will work for Phoney, and they would share the profits '90-10'. Phoney often thinks of him as an idiot and blames Smiley for his plans failing, even though it's usually his fault. Thorn Harvester: Thorn and Smiley are very good friends. He can brighten her mood when needed. Gran'ma Ben: Gran'ma is fond of Smiley, but has said that he's "Got no brain." Lucius Down: Smiley works for Lucius after losing a bet during the Cow Race with Phoney. They are on mixed terms, as Smiley is often annoying and helps Phoney. Bartleby: Bartleby is Smiley's best friend and companion. Smiley was the first person to feed Bartleby, an act that made them friends. Smiley gave Bartleby his name, and he was very sad when he had to say goodbye to Bartleby as he returned to his kind. Gallery SmileyBone.jpg|Smiley Bone making his cow suit in "The Great Cow Race" smileyboneicon.jpg|Smiley Bone in the Bone pc games SmileyInKitchen.jpg|Smiley Bone as he apears in the second game The Great Cow Race SmileyInCowSuit.jpg|Smiley in his cow suit in the great cow race TheBonespic.jpg|Smiley with his cousins Trivia * Plays a one stringed banjo. * He doesn't like bread crusts but he really loves toast. * Is willing to do anything for Phoney and that includes dressing up in a cow suit. * He gets very embarassed when seen without his vest, despite the fact that it really doesn't cover anything up... * likes to read comic books * Category:Characters Category:Bones Category:Protagonists Category:Original Series Category:Males